Where Is My Angel?
by Ms. Liddell
Summary: A felicidade estava bem próxima deles. Apenas os gêmeos não pareciam ver, até que uma noite de bebedeira permite que a verdade venha à tona, afinal, os caminhos que ambos buscaram não estava a alegria e paz almejada. Yaoi. UA. Twincest. Saga x Kanon.
1. Sombras & Ecos

_**Where Is My Angel**__**?**_

e Ecos.

A água que caía em suas mãos era bem refrescante. O sabão já não existia, e a louça, limpa. Olhou pela janela, vendo o céu nublado misturando-se com nuvens escuras, e a fresta deixava entrar um bafo que indicava que logo naquela tarde, cairia uma tempestade forte.

Fechou a torneira, logo secou as mãos, para voltar-se à bancada atrás de si, para poder apreciar um pacotinho de gotas de chocolate, proveniente de uma idéia para _cookies_, mas o seu humor lhe impedia de cozinhar comida gostosa.

Pôs uma pequena gota entre os lábios, quando um vulto entrou pela porta da cozinha, lhe fazendo suspirar.

-Daniel, tenho um paciente agora às duas. – Saga entrou na cozinha, já estava pronto para sair para o seu compromisso. Não lhe deu muita atenção, apenas caminhou até a cesta de frutas próximo ao noivo e roubou uma maçã, caso sentisse fome durante o trabalho. –Voltarei depois. – Seu tom foi seco, se não fosse as suas breves palavras, poderia considerar que ignorava o moreno.

-Saga, você pode passar na feira e trazer mais maçãs vermelhas, verdes e se tiver, bandejas de abóboras? – Da mesma forma que ouvia aquele tom seco, respondia, mas fingindo um tom de bom humor.

Não ouviu a resposta do geminiano. Suspirou, e pegou um punhado de gotas, colocando tudo na boca e demorando-se a mastigar.

-Saga, você me ouviu, porra?

-Eu não sou surdo! – Gritou, irritado. O outro, o olhou cínico. –Ouvi. Agora, preciso ir, senão me atrasarei, o trânsito está horrível. – Deixou de olhá-lo depois de seu grito, lhe deu as costas.

-Use camisinha, está bem?

O geminiano parou ao batente da porta, não compreendendo aquele pedido. Mediou para então se virar para dentro da cozinha novamente. –Como assim, eu usar camisinha? Vou trabalhar.

-Sim, use camisinha. Eu não quero pegar uma doença por causa de seu adultério. – Remexia o pacote de doce. O tom de "tudo bem" ainda permanecia, apesar do cinismo. Depois, passou um pano pela bancada, e ainda mastigando, apoiou as mãos na mesma e o olhou, unicamente em cinismo. –Pelo menos ele paga bem?

-De quem está falando, Daniel? – Fazia-se de desentendido.

-Saga, não seja sonso, e não ache que eu sou idiota! – Jogou o pano na bancada. –Você acha que eu fui trouxa de cair naquela de que precisava viajar para a Holanda para uma palestra? – Colocou uma mão na cintura, e o olhou.

Ficou em silêncio por ouvir aquilo. Não fazia idéia de como ele descobrira, mas também, naquela altura de seu relacionamento sôfrego, não importava. –Onde nós paramos? Daniel. Olha para nós... Era tudo tão lindo. – Havia tristeza em seu olhar. –Decidimos morar juntos, planejávamos nos casar... Quem sabe construir uma família, não é mesmo?

-Você mal para em casa. Quando para, não fica nem perto de mim. Como você acha que dá para ainda pensar em um final feliz?

-Eu quero amor e carinho! – Ergueu em um timbre a sua voz.

-Mas achou, não é mesmo? Aposto que ele deve dar muito para você. – Comentou, sorrindo irônico.

-Ao menos ele faz o serviço que você não faz. – Respondeu afiado e cruel.

-Então se separa de mim e vai viver com ele. É só isso no que você pensa! Às vezes acho que quem precisa de um terapeuta é você. Você sabe bem que ninfomania é passível de internação. – Permaneceu com a ironia.

Fechou o seu semblante. Não pensava em sexo, desejava apenas um companheiro e uma relação estável e de amor. Não era pedir demais.

-Talvez eu o faça. Não dá mais para carregar isso por mais tempo.

"Isso". Algo que começou com "nós".

-Então depois que voltar do seu trabalho, deixo as malas prontas para fazermos. – Ao terminou de falar, lhe deu as costas e saiu pela porta da cozinha, que dava para o jardim da casa.

Encostou-se à parede, não guardando o choro que gritava por sair.

Viu o noivo sair pela porta, e encostou suas costas ao batente. Deu um suspiro. Os olhos, úmidos. Mas deu de ombros, triste e saiu para o seu trabalho.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Decidiu não retornar para casa naquela tarde. E a pequena maçã que lhe acompanhou, foi deixada em cima da mesa de seu escritório.

Pegou o seu celular, digitando um número bem conhecido. Pôs em sua orelha e aguardou ser atendido.

-_Fala irmãozinho!_ – Ouvir a voz de Kanon era um alento tão grande que fechou os olhos e sorriu.

-Kan... Você está muito ocupado hoje?

-_Para você, nunca. Um momento, Sa... Michel, tenho um cliente daqui meia hora, você desmarca para mim?_

-_Novamente, senhor Agnes? É a segunda vez essa semana._

-_Foda-se, se livra dele, tenho algo mais importante agora._

Saga pôde ouvir aquela conversa, e riu da praticidade do irmão. Se não fosse ele que lhe fizesse rir...

-_Sa__?_

-_Senhor Agnes..._

_-Que parte do que eu disse você não entendeu?_

-Kan?

-_Oi, maninho. Nossa, odeio gente burra… Então, o que dizia?_

Riu novamente, antes de prosseguir. Porém, seus risos no momento não eram tão empolgantes.

-Podemos almoçar agora? Um café... O que for... Não comi mesmo.

-_Saga, você não comeu? Nós vamos almoçar então. Onde nos encontramos?_

-Naquele restaurante vegetariano que fomos semana passada.

-_Até já então, meu maninho._

-Até, Kan.

A despedida foi carinhosa, notou certa possessividade naquela despedida do gêmeo, mas suspirou de alívio por poder vê-lo no mesmo dia.

Conhecia a fundo Saga. Sabia que algo não estava bem.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Degustava um copo de água lentamente, quando viu Kanon aparecer no salão do restaurante. Levantou e pegou em sua mão, recebeu um beijo no rosto dele, e correspondeu com outro.

-Estava com saudade, Sa. Do que precisa? – O tom de Kanon era animado e bastante empolgado. A companhia que mais apreciava, e que apenas procurava ter, era dele.

-Eu também. Sabe que eu não me acostumo a não morar com você mais.

-Nem me fala. O seu noivo não me quer lá dentro, só por isso... – Escondeu o seu ciúme, muito bem. Não aprovava aquele relacionamento. Odiava Daniel.

-Kan... Eu não estou mais noivo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	2. Um Longo Caminho Para Fora do Inferno

_**Where Is My Angel**__**?**_

Longo Caminho Para Fora do Inferno.

-Como é que é, Sa? – Estava surpreso diante da notícia, mas feliz de ouvir aquilo, mesmo que não transparecesse.

-Brigamos hoje de manhã... Então ele sugeriu que eu fosse embora. Eu aceitei.

-Mas... O que exatamente ocorreu?

-Ele descobriu que eu estava traindo ele. – Kanon se demorou em comentar, ficou ainda mais surpreso, novamente o ciúme lhe bateu, mas dessa vez não foi um sentimento fraterno, foi algo,_ além_. Como já vinha sentindo há algum tempo, mas caía em uma confusão.

-... Com quem, Sa? – O mais velho olhou o outro e engoliu seco.

-Um paciente meu...

-Saga! – O tom foi um pouco alto, a mesa do lado os olhou. – Saga... – Diminuiu o seu tom. –Você pode ser preso por isso! – Kanon se interrompeu, o garçom se aproximou para anotar os pedidos, assim os gêmeos disfarçaram e fizeram as suas escolhas.

Pacientemente, o mais novo aguardou a saída do terceiro, para retornar a olhar o seu irmão. O fez em silêncio.

-Eu sei, Kan... Que foi errado... Mas... Ah... Eu estava me sentindo solitário... Sozinho. Nas últimas semanas Daniel e eu só brigávamos. E eu disse para ele hoje. Eu preciso de amor e carinho. Ou pelo menos me satisfazer com um bom orgasmo.

Kanon manteve o seu silêncio. Internamente, parecia que tinha a solução para o irmão, mas não compreendia exatamente o quê era. –Mas eu sei como se sente... Mas Sa...

-Hum? – Beliscava um pãozinho com manteiga posto à mesa.

-Porque não me disse que vocês estavam nesse nível? Eu teria ficado ao seu lado. Sabe que eu ficaria.

-E seu eu disser à você que eu senti tanto a sua falta? Mesmo que a gente tenha se falado há dois dias? Mas a vida não é a mesma coisa sem você depois que fui morar com ele. Não sei, acho que foi aí que me senti enfraquecer nesse relacionamento.

O outro amenizou a sua expressão, sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao ouvir aquela pequena declaração que para si foi linda.

-Eu acho que não queria encher você com tanto problema. Já não basta que você está saturado de relacionamentos...

Kanon há poucos meses havia se divorciado de um relacionamento difícil que quase lhe custou tudo. Sua ex-esposa havia engravidado, perdeu o bebê e jogou a completa culpa nele, mesmo que tivesse sido um marido presente. Tentou aguentar, mas a perda do bebê a fez cair uma depressão. E no auge do estresse, ela e o advogado tentaram tirar tudo dele. Porém, Kanon, mais esperto, ganhou tudo que pôde. Ele não havia faltado com a fidelidade como ela acusara, e o trabalho, sempre em sua responsabilidade.

-Para você eu sempre posso tudo, Sa. Não deveria ter arcado com tudo isso sozinho. Bem que eu andei falando com você e senti que algo estava errado.

-Você sempre fez muito por mim, não podia retribuir dessa forma... – Ambos notaram a vinda do garçom novamente, as bebidas postas, e o aviso de que a comida logo viria. Kanon balançou a cabeça em negativo. Sentia mais ódio do ex do irmão.

-Agora eu tenho outro problema.

-Advogado?

-Exatamente. Daniel e eu não somos casados, mas decidimos morar juntos... Tenho muita coisa com o nome dele... Inclusive o carro.

-Não me fale isso... – O mais novo escondeu o rosto em uma das mãos, inconformado.

-Eu não quero nem pensar nisso, embora eu deveria.

-Usa o meu. Acaba com aquele cretino do Daniel. – Mediou o seu olhar ao outro naquele momento e Saga retribuiu e consentiu com um balançar de cabeça.

-Obrigado, Kan. Eu não sei o que faria sem você.

-Sa, você vai morar comigo. Não aceito não, quero você hoje mesmo em casa. – O mais novo pediu. Em resposta, um sorriso duradouro, Saga agora se sentia feliz, mesmo com o estresse que teria de passar.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Você não veio pegar as suas coisas ontem.

-Se vamos nos separar, eu precisava pensar, tem muita coisa no nosso nome, teremos de dividir.

-Já vou avisando, _Casanova_. O Mustang é meu. – Colocou a mão na cintura, sério, magoado.

Saga gargalhou. –Isso nós veremos. Mas lhe digo que é muita presunção sua.

-Você pôs o seguro no meu nome, eu tenho direito a parte do veículo. Então pelo visto arranjou advogado.

-Sugiro que arranje um também.

-Isso, você pode ter certeza. – Em meio a resposta do outro, saiu da sala e subiu as escadas, indo em direção ao quarto que partilhavam.

Ainda não acreditava que estava para acabar. Promessas, planos, e agora, ódio.

Saga estava sem paciência para arrumar todas as suas coisas - sua parte do armário - assim, decidiu levar poucas trocas para o resto da semana. Pegou uma mochila sua – a mala seria desnecessária naquele instante por ter pressa- depois abriu a porta do _closet_. Começava por algumas camisas suas, do trabalho.

-Vai morar com a sua nova vadia?

Ignorou a presença do outro ali. –Não sei a qual vadia se refere, mas Kanon me pediu para morar com ele.

-Ele deve estar tão contente com a nossa separação. Acho que ele vai pegar inclusive o advogado dele para ficar contra mim.

-Vou usar o advogado dele. – Falou, frio.

-Como? O advogado do meu cunhado?

-Ele não é o seu cunhado! – Em tom grosseiro e alto e com uma camisa salmão na mão, apontou ao ex, bravo. –Nunca o chamou assim, porque agora se preocupa com esse título?

O geminiano não tolerava que usassem "meu" em nenhuma circunstância ao se referir à Kanon. Como os dois não se davam bem, era no mínimo _desnecessário_ aquele pronome naquele momento.

-Você podia ter evitado tudo isso. Ainda dá para nos reconciliarmos...

-Quando sinto que não sou bem vindo, não penso uma segunda vez. E eu acho que não preciso mencionar algo que você já sabe.

-Você me amou alguma vez, Saga?

-Sim, no começo.

-Eu queria entender o que foi que houve exatamente para termos chegado até aqui.

O outro respirou fundo, não queria ter aquela conversa. Não havia mais nada a ser dito. Incomodado com o assunto, jogou mais algumas peças na mala, a fechou e foi para fora do quarto, porém, foi impedido pelo moreno.

-Saga... Vamos tentar novamente. – O geminiano respirou fundo, Daniel tocou o seu rosto.

Tocou na mão dele, e a afastou de seu rosto. –Você mesmo disse que acabou. Eu já não queria mais nada há muito tempo. – Revelou e passou por ele.

Kanon aguardava em sua moto na calçada da casa. Saga vestiu a mochila e sentou atrás dele.

Mais nada foi dito naquela saída.

-Ele quer voltar. – Mencionou ao outro. O gêmeo mais novo fez certa cara feia.

-Vai voltar para ele?

-Óbvio que não. Isso eu puxei de você, decisão é só uma vez, não tem volta.

Suas mãos envolveram a cintura do irmão. Carinhosamente, deitou a sua cabeça nas costas dele. Kanon relaxou e sorriu ao parar em um farol.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Porquê ele está aqui afinal? Juntei _os meus trapos_ com o Saga, não com o Kanon!

-Eu quero que ele esteja aqui.

-Isso é palhaçada.

-Senhor Stathos, por favor, vamos começar a decidir os acordos para os bens...

Daniel recostou à cadeira. Seria irredutível com suas decisões, olhou de um gêmeo ao outro, mas, o seu olhar se demorou em Kanon, que o fitava em raiva.

O mais novo praguejava o ex do irmão em sua cabeça.

Saga estava estressado, infeliz, preocupado e a ponto de perder muita coisa pela qual lutou durante esses anos. E apenas o primeiro motivo era suficiente para Kanon odiar quem quer que fosse. E em sua cabeça, arquitetava argumentos para ajudar seu amado gêmeo.

A expressão do irmão mais velho era impassível. Chegou a ajeitar os cabelos, fazer um rabo-de-cavalo mal feito, enquanto fitava o ex. Sabia que teria um longo caminho durante aquela conversa. Mas não ia perder o seu carro.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


End file.
